Sin
by sleepinnude
Summary: "Arthur is fully expecting a solid punch, bruising eyes and blood." Angry sex? Arthur/Eames. I don't even know, guys.


**Title: **Sin  
**Inspiration: **I. don't. even. know. Like, seriously. No clue. Uhm, I recently watched Inception again so maybe that?  
**Disclaimer: **They're not mine.  
**Note: **You guys. You guys, I know. I know, there's supposed to be Hereditary before everyone forgets the first part ever existed and there's two Routines half-written. But, you guys, I swear, I was not going to write until break. And then I was in the middle of an essay and my brain was just like "NO YOU WILL WRITE ANGRY SEX." So, uhm, have some angry sex?

* * *

First off, it's never been like this before.

It's never been like this before because it's never been before but in all the dreams (PASIV-assisted and not) Arthur has had over this it was never like this. He's not sure what Eames' thoughts on the situation are or were but either way both of them are quite adept at adapting to the situation.

It didn't start out with a clear path to here. No, it started out as a meeting with everyone. Everyone being Arthur, Eames, Cobb (taking one last job, he swears, except the last ten jobs have been the last, haven't they?) and the Architect Janet (whom Arthur likes because she's quiet and efficient and whom Arthur hates because she's not Aridane). They're discussing the need for a short-cut in the second level and whether or not there is one. It degenerates into a debate.

It degenerates into an argument.  
It degenerates into an argument between Eames and Arthur.  
It degenerates into Janet leaving quietly, wincing at the shouting and Cobb following her shortly after, not quietly, with his pissed-off-squinty-face, shouting over them in a torn voice to Figure it the fuck out before he gets back.  
It degenerates into them staring at each other broodily, Arthur standing behind his desk and Eames pacing before the two lawn chairs with the PASIV between them.  
It degenerates from a taunt thrown by Arthur and a retort made by Eames and then the shouting starts again.

Arthur doesn't like to shout, not really. He doesn't like to let people know that they've gotten under his skin. With Eames, though, it's like a constant state of being under his skin so why not give him the satisfaction of knowing it this one time? He stalks around his desk, cheeks blushed red from fervor and he's making these sharp, jerky movements with his hands to emphasis things. Eames stands stalk-still, watching him and letting his rail on before giving his reply in this tight, smooth, smoky voice that leaks sarcasm like a gas pipe with a fault.

Arthur hates him so much in that moment he could hit him.  
And then Eames tosses in something about Cobb and it must've been hurtful to Arthur because suddenly he does hate Eames enough to hit him and he does hit him.

Honestly, it's a terrible shot.

Usually when Arthur is delivering punches he's not angry. Usually he's on the job and his punches are calculated and efficient. He is not personally or emotionally invested in those punches. This one comes from a fuel of pure emotion and it just barely clips Eames' jaw. He doesn't move after it, just stands there, breathing heavy, and watches Eames watch him. There's a level of disbelief in Eames' eyes, like he never would have expected Arthur to take a shot. And then his eyes go cold and he's stepping toward Arthur. And Arthur should be afraid, he really should because where Arthur is hindered by emotion, Eames thrives on it and it just focuses him, gives him something to fight for.

So Arthur is fully expecting a solid punch, bruising eyes and blood. What he gets instead is Eames pausing just a foot before him before some angry sound falls from his mouth and then he's lounged forward faster than Arthur can make sense of the motion. And then his lips are on Arthur's, a bruise but not what he expected.

It had never been like this in the dreams Arthur denies having. Because Eames isn't pressed against him and his hands aren't roaming his sides but most of all because the kiss they're sharing isn't something soft and hesitant, or hard and passionate. It's sharp and angry and Arthur can taste the argument on Eames' tongue. And Eames is pushing forward so harshly Arthur almost loses his step so that he has to stagger backward just to keep balance. It seems Eames was maybe counting on that because he's got Arthur locked against the wall then, rough concrete biting into the expensive fabric of his shirt.

They kiss bit it's more like biting. They bite to hurt, to make bleed. Eames' fingers dig into Arthur's sides and Arthur returns the favor. And when Eames' hips start the long drags over Arthur's, it's rough and unforgiving and when Arthur pushes forward, Eames manhandles him back, keeping him against that wall.

What frightens Arthur is that he doesn't question it. He never shoves Eames away or breaks for a breath or worries that Eames will hurt him. He's too busy with the solid kiss, the bruising lips and blood.

He always gets hindered when emotion is involved.

It ends with Arthur coming in his pants.  
It ends with Eames shuddering against his hand, against him and then doing the same.  
It ends with zippers coming up and hands shaking.  
It ends with the two of them in the same, shitty bathroom at the back of the building, washing hands and throwing water over their faces, dabbing damp paper towels over fresh blood from lips bitten by foreign teeth.  
It ends with the two of them finally sitting down and figuring it the fuck out just before Dom storms back in, accompanied by his supposed-to-be-intimidating-squinty-face and Janet.  
It ends with the two of them not sharing a cab and not going for drinks and neither one of them showing up on the threshold of the other's apartment.

It begins one week later when they finish the job flawlessly.  
It begins with the two of them going out to drinks with Dom and Janet and then sharing a cab back to Arthur's apartment.  
It begins how it had always been in Arthur's dreams.

**

* * *

AN:** I really don't know, you guys. /o\  
Let me know what you think, please, as always.


End file.
